Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Stephanie sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$4$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Stephanie also earns a $$24$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Stephanie wants to earn at least $$37$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Stephanie will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Stephanie wants to make at least $$37$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $37$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $37$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $4 + $24 \geq $37$ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $37 - $24 $ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $13 $ $x \geq \dfrac{13}{4} \approx 3.25$ Since Stephanie cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $3.25$ up to $4$ Stephanie must sell at least 4 subscriptions this week.